nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. The upcoming Mid-terms will be held in May and June 2010. Federal Elections Mid-term Elections MOTC Candidates, 2010 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Elected citizens will gain a seat in Congress. Current Members of the Congress will keep their seats. Vote Voting ballots are open at the moment. They will be closed on May 31, 2010. Voting regulations * Every citizen can vote for three candidates. * Only supportive votes are allowed (pro). Use Template:Pro ( ) and add your signature and date. * All candidates with at least three will be elected MOTC. * Please don't change your votes constantly. This is considered annoying and confusing. Cast your vote Voting ballots are open at the moment. They will be closed on May 31, 2010. * Jon Johnson *# 06:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Jon Johnson 10:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# SjorskingmaWikistad 14:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Scanderson 15:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Harold Freeman 11:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *# Pierlot McCrooke 06:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# 09:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# 05:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *# ... * Percival E. Galahad *# Percival E. Galahad 11:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# --Bucurestean 13:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Harold Freeman 11:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *# Martha Van Ghent 06:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# -- 08:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) (One vote for Creativity.) *# 05:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *# Drabo13 09:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *# 07:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) / political opponent or not: you rock. *# --Lars Washington 08:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *# ... * Christina Evans *# --Bucurestean 13:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# -- Christina Evans 03:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# Martha Van Ghent 06:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ( ) *# Drabo13 09:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *# Marcus Villanova 21:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *# --Lars Washington 08:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) (One vote for more women in congress) *# ... * Ferenc Szóhad *# Jon Johnson 10:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# SjorskingmaWikistad 14:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Pierlot McCrooke 14:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# -- 08:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) (One vote for Critical Thinking.) *# Percival E. Galahad 10:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *# 06:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) (good luck!) *# ... * Marcus Villanova *# 06:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Jon Johnson 10:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Marcus Villanova 20:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# -- 08:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) (One vote for Enthusiasm.) *# 09:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# Christina Evans 03:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *# ... * Pierlot McCrooke *: Resigned May 25. Whoever voted for Pierlot, may give it to another candidate. *# SjorskingmaWikistad 14:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Marcus Villanova 20:21, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Edward Hannis 01:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# 07:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) (sorry, changed vote) * Martha Van Ghent *# 06:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# --Bucurestean 13:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *# Harold Freeman 11:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *# Martha Van Ghent 06:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# 09:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *# 05:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *# Drabo13 09:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *# Percival E. Galahad 07:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *# Christina Evans 03:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *# 07:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) (Walden!) *# --Lars Washington 08:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) (One vote for more women in Congres) *# ... See also * Constitution * Medvedev I Government * Medvedev II Government * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress